


that two-coloured mop

by LWx



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxy Red (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWx/pseuds/LWx
Summary: taehyung & xichen fanvid





	that two-coloured mop

**Author's Note:**

> i love see both of my gay childrens slaying with that two-coloured mop look. true visuals sovereigns!


End file.
